Secret Liasions
by CreativePunk77
Summary: Book One/Series One, episodes 1-3. Even the most unromantic of settings can be a benefit. Harvey/Rose. AU.
**SECRET LIASIONS**

"We can't keep doing this, you know."

"Why not?"

"B-Because… Both of us w-would get into trouble, _that's why."_

"Afraid of the Headmaster, are you?"

"O-Of course I am! And I b-bet you are too!"

 _Smack._ "Do not _assume anything,_ Hunter! Surely a half-wit like _you_ knows when to keep his mouth shut!"

 _Sniffle._ "I'm s-s-sorry, I-"

" _Shut up._ Goodness, as well as being a troublemaker, you are an annoying cry baby to top it off! No wonder Jeff likes to torment you!"

"R-Rose, _please-"_

"What?! Want me to _kiss you_ so that you are no longer impacted by the harsh, yet true words that are coming from my mouth? Want to keep me distracted from _hurting you?!"_

"I-I-It's just t-t-that you're t-the Head P-Prefect so-"

"So therefore, I am the Headmaster's best pupil and his top confidant. He trusts _me_ over the other Prefects, and values me with the best of his expansive knowledge."

"So… you're basically a s-suck up, then?"

 _SMACK._ "Don't you DARE insult me, ever again! You should understand by now, HUNTER, that I can punish you as harshly as I want! A method that would leave you sobbing your little heart out! DO NOT OVERESTIMATE YOUR POSITION, YOU LITTLE TROUBLEMAKER!"

 _Whimper._ "S-S-Sorry, Rose, I-I wouldn't _dream_ of d-disobeying you or any of the o-other Prefects, or the t-teachers or the H-H-Headmaster… B-But…"

"But _what?!_ Stop snivelling and man up! What do you want to tell me, you runt?!"

"P-Peter calls me that…"

"Get to the point, Hunter."

"I-I was g-going to say t-that, you _like_ p-punishing me…"

 _Smirk._ "Well, well, the truth finally falls from your lips. Do not bother wasting your breath, Hunter. I've heard about the little stories that you and your brother feed your parents. Slandering the Headmaster and the school's name."

 _A beat. "Oh, you should see how guilty you look!"_

"Y-You're not going to t-tell him, are you?"

"For once, no, but do not think that you have escaped punishment from _me._ Next time we get together, I'm going to punish you."

"Fine… Talking about next t-time, are we meeting s-somewhere else or just sticking to this place?"

"Here. What's wrong with the storage cupboard?"

"It's a-awfully cramped in here."

"You've never complained before. Besides, I am _not_ going to risk being seen with YOU, in… a compromising situation by another member of this school, _especially_ the Headmaster. He would have your behind, and I would be demoted to a _lowly position."_

"B-Brilliant. My backside would get _even sorer_ then. Ok, storage cupboard, it is."

 _Tick, tick._ "Oh no!"

"What's wrong, Hunter?"

"I told Mr Brown that I would only be five minutes! _That was over_ _ten minutes ago!"_

 _Snort._ "So?"

" _So,_ I'm going to get into trouble!"

"And I should care, because…?"

"Well, if he finds out the _real reason_ behind my long disappearance, then we won't be able to get together, _ever again!"_

"Mmh, that _is_ a negative."

"Yeah… and I-I don't really w-want to s-stop seeing you."

"Aww, you falling for the _big, bad, Head Prefect?"_

"…Can I k-kiss you?"

" _Clever boy._ Asking me for permission. Go ahead, kiss me and it better be good. I've been waiting to feel your mouth again for _a_ _whole week."_

 _Lean in._ "Anything else you w-want me to do?"

"Touch me up, then I'll do something for you. Afterwards, you need to return to your lesson."

 _Pause._ "W-What do I tell Mr B-Brown though?!"

"That on your way to the bathroom, you encountered me, and I demanded for your assistance with the utmost urgency, thus, you lost track of time and were late returning to the lesson."

"W-What if he notices my uniform? He'll have a m-massive go, if it's rumpled!"

"Then, _fix it before you return!_ Now, _kiss me,_ before I lose any more patience!"

 _Lips brush._ "You know… I a-actually t-think… _I l-love you, R-Rose Carter."_

 _A hand slides up a trouser leg._ "Shut up, Hunter, and _kiss me already."_


End file.
